Cause I'm Dreamin'
by MagicCarpet87
Summary: Naruto trains in the woods, unwilling to come back until he is stronger. Someone goes out after him, will this person be able to bring back the headstrong ninja? Oneshot!


**Disclaimer: **Alright, the first order of business to establish: I do not own any of the Naruto characters. Second, I apologize in advance if I am a bit out of character with Sasuke or Naruto, and I know there must be so many of these fics, but please give mine a chance.

And finally, please leave a comment when you've finished reading, I really do love reading what you write and your comments really do matter. So, without further interruption, please enjoy the fic!

**'Cause I'm Dreamin'**

Stars had begun to glisten in the pitch black sky, not a cloud in sight for the little ninja's to count before they were put to bed. Cries could be heard in the distance as the infamous blonde haired ninja battled his way through brush and limbs as he trained in the woods nearby the village. He lacked any sense of giving up just yet, he wouldn't stop until he was drained out completely of stamina ...either that or until he was hungry enough for a piping hot bowl of ramen. He had a dream to become the next Hokage and would be known world wide; he would be recognized and respected- just as he had dreamed those cold, hard nights. He would become something, and not just the pest namesake he had been grown attached to.

In the opening of the forest stood a dark haired young man in garbs of blue and black. His eyes watched the blonde hop from one local branch to the next, swinging rapidly with his knives which seemed as though glued to the palms of his hands. The dark haired young man smirked softly in amusement, shaking his head a bit. From a distance, the blonde seemed as though he had been goofing around again. But, of course, what would he understand? He comprehended nothing of what power the blonde could truly wield. For all the dark haired young man knew, he could have been taking a little exercize to stretch out his muscles.

The blonde sensed somebody else in the area besides himself and stopped in midswing as he then noticed his friendly rival watching him, his eyes widened and it went downhill from there. The blonde had lost both his grip and his balance and came tumbling down, slicing through the night air. The dark haired child watched, his own eyes widening in a panic as he moved towards him in attempt to rescue him from snapping his neck, leaping onto the tree trunk and caught the blonde. He kept a nice grip on him for several moments before losing balance himself and falling towards the ground, breaking the blonde's fall.

"Naruto, you idiot," The dark haired one mumbled as he came out of a near unconscious state and tried to get up. "Move, moron."

Blinking his bright blue eyes, the blonde known as Naruto rolled off of his savior. "The hell you doin' out here, Sasuke?" He sat up, legs crossed in an indian-style manner, his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes peering in a demanding reference for him to answer his question.

The one known as Sasuke glanced up and slowly moved to an upright position so he had been facing his cell mate. "I was looking for you, no need to thank me," his tone dripped with sarcasm, he proceeded to brush off the dirt on his clothing.

"No one asked you to come," Naruto retorted, his eyes shifting in a light glare.

"As a matter of fact, Kakashi-sensei asked for me to come get you," Sasuke replied. Though deep down, to tell the real tale, Sasuke had volunteered on his own accord to go look for the blonde. He didn't have to fight with Sakura or have to be told to like a six year old. Naruto had been taking too long out in the woods, he had been gone since they had dinner in the village.

"Is that so? Well, you can tell sensei that I'll be out here for a little longer," Naruto said. "I don't plan on coming back anytime soon."

"And why not?" Sasuke asked, raising a brow as the blonde returned to his feet.

"'Cause, I gotta train," He merely said without a second thought. Naruto wasn't stopping until he could move no longer. It didn't matter to him, wasn't like there was anyone waiting for him when he went back home.

"You're going to kill yourself, Naruto." He rolled his eyes.

"So? I'd rather die trying to live out my dream than die knowing I haven't done anything," Naruto said, sheathing his knife back into its protector, followed by its twin.

Sasuke was having a hard time dealing with this, he tried to be patient, but, it was already wearing thin. And he thought Sakura was annoying? "Damn it, Naruto! Why do you have to be so stubborn!"

"Eh?" Was all that came from the blonde. "The hell are you talking about?"

"You act like it doesn't matter to anyone else whether you live or die," Sasuke responded.

"'Cause no one does," Naruto said. "I have no one and you know it's true."

Sasuke was burning up inside. All his feelings bubbling up bit by bit. "...That's not true," he said in a mutter, low enough so only the wind would pick it up. It wasn't so much about whether Naruto would come back for the night anymore, it had gone far deeper than that. What was really bothering him.

"...What are you talking about?" Naruto asked again. He hadn't the slighest idea as to what the Uchiha was talking about. What wasn't true?

Sasuke returned to his mute state. He didn't want to say it, he didn't want to say anything. But all of this was getting to him. It was something new to him and he didn't know how to handle it. "...I care," he whispered, breaking out of his mute habit bit by bit. Sasuke really had to ask himself about that one. He had never really learned how to care for someone before, let alone how to care for himself. Could Naruto be the one to teach him?

"You care? Sasuke don't be-"

"It's true, Naruto," Sasuke interrupted. "You talk about how nobody cares about you and how there would be no one waiting for you. Well, I would..."he hesitated before going on,"wait for you..." By this time the Uchiha's cheeks were tainted rose, his eyes focused on the ground with no intention of looking back.

Naruto on the other hand was trying to take all that was said in, blinking softly he made an attempt to say something. "Sasuke..." Naruto approached the shy Uchiha and reached a hand out towards him, but then withdrew. Sasuke looked up at Naruto and for once gave an effort to crack a smile.

"I love you," Sasuke said softly, hoping that would say all that needed to be said. He truly didn't want to say any more than that. It was hard enough to say all that was said. Naruto's cheeks were tainted crimson, and he too was just as shy as Sasuke was.

What could Naruto say to that? It just came out all at once. He didn't know if he could handle Sasuke pouring his heart out to him all in one serving. Was it for real, was the true question. Naruto had contemplated his feelings for his cell mates at one point or another. He thought he had been in love with Sakura, but discovered it was just a factor of lust for the female. She didn't feel that way for him and there was nothing he could do to change that, which led him deeper in the belief that no one cared. Then there was Sasuke... there was just something about the quiet Uchiha that attracted him. And as much abuse as they brought upon themselves, they were always there for one another when needed. Sure, it could have just been for the fact that all three cell mates were needed in general, or it could have been for other reasons, but all Naruto knew that Sasuke was there, just as Naruto returnedthe gesturefor him.

Which had made Sasuke slowly realize his blossoming feelings for Naruto. He couldn't get enough of his fiery attitude and his "never say die" approach to situations. He hated when Naruto drowned in this mopey emo depression where he thought no one cared... But then again, that was something they had in common, they both had nobody. And maybe all they needed was each other?

Sasuke approached Naruto just as the blonde had a few moments ago and wrapped his arms around the other, once again trying to be a little sensitive, not to mention a little dominant. And at this, Naruto broke. The tears began to pour and Sasuke only held him tighter. Naruto hadn't felt the arms of another around him in so long and it took just now for him to realize how much he had missed it, how lonely it was for him all this time. "Naruto..."

"Sasuke...I-I love you, too, Sasuke!" The blonde was hysterical. Soaked in his own subconscious he felt the warmth and comfort he had been seeking for this entire time. Just as the Uchiha had in holding him. Warmth was new to him and it wasn't a bad thing either.

When his crying had begun to subside, Sasuke picked his head up with his index finger and thumb and made the blonde look at him eye to eye. Smiling he leaned in and pressed his lips to the other, finding no other way to really tell him that everything was alright. Words weren't going to change a thing and Sasuke had to find another way to send the message. Naruto's eyes began to close as he responded to the kiss, his tense body becoming loose and relaxed against the other male.

After a few moments, Sasuke separated himself from the blonde, only to hear a whimper of protest. He smirked, "C'mon, lets go back...Uzumaki," he said affectionately.

-Fin.-

Please read and review!


End file.
